Kuroki
Kuroki (黒木 Kuroki), also known as her ranking No.VIII (8号 8-Gō), is an undercover member of the Organization and is the keeper/controller of True Form of Gia Alabaster. She was put into Gia's body during her sealing by her boss, Zagreus, who has intentions of bringing her to the Organization in hopes of her becoming the 13th member. Despite failing her mission, Kuroki cannot leave Gia's mind unless she is removed by force. Zagreus does learn of her failure, but seeing as Gia was still young when she first attempted complete take over there was still a chance Kuroki could bring her to their side. She had been the first member of the Organization to debut, but their purpose was yet to be revealed in the Fairy Tail: Sanctuary chapters. Her first "appearance" to the public, or other Mages in this case, was made in the Defeat of the Lions Arc when Gia was so overwhelmed in her feelings that Kuroki took an opportunity to take over her mind in the form of a soul. She shocks Abraham and the members of Miracle Fish at her voice overtaking Gia's and her violence. She does not show her True demon Form, instead she forces out a malevolent Soul from Gia called 'Ser Soul '''by using her special ability: Human Subordination. Appearance Despite being centuries old, Kuroki's appearance is very youthful. She is a short woman with long dark hair and purple eyes that contrast against her extremely pale skin. She is very in touch with her feminine side, so she likes to dress fancy. She wears a tight, strapless black dress with a dip in the center and long black gloves. She also wears thigh high purple-gray checkered thigh-high socks and black heels. In contrast with her somber attire, she has a red ribbon in her hair. Lastly, she has black and white gigantic wings that are nearly taller than her. The choker around Kuroki's neck isn't just for fashion. The red diamond in the center allows her to communicate with Zagreus and her other Organization members, which she doesn't do very often out of personal preference. Personality Kuroki is known to be a very sadistic and controlling individual according to Gia, leading her to never discuss her existence. She is known to do things without the consent of others with the help of her magic, a perfect example being forcing Gia to use her True Form. By using her magic, she is able to control Gia into believing it is completely necessary for her to cave in to her demon instincts to destroy. Her magic made her the perfect candidate to secure Gia's power until Zagreus could have it for himself, so he freed Kuroki with this sole purpose. It is also for this reason that he shows respect for her, but he is possibly only doing it so she maintains a false sense of security. Despite her savage tendencies, Kuroki harbors deep intimidation and fear for Zagreus. Before she is banished from Gia's mind, she begs to not be sent back out of fear for what he might do to her. History Origins Arc: = Defeat of the Lions Arc: Unchained Bonds Arc: Magic & Abilities '''Human Subordination '(人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō): Trivia *Kuroki's design is based off of Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Despite having tons of respect for him, Kuroki still holds a grudge against Zagreus for withholding her True Form from her. She and a majority of the members of the Organization share this opinion. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member